


mine

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: You and Bucky + one of stark's parties + alcohol.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've ever written lmao oh well let me know what you think!

Your hips grind on Bucky’s with a synchrony you never experienced before.

Perhaps it was the Asgardian drink Thor offered you a couple hours ago, or maybe the fact that the whole team had completed a particular difficult mission and now it was time for a proper celebration. It didn’t matter, in fact. All that you really cared was how sensually you were dancing with the soldier you always had a crush on.

The room was packed with people, some you recognized and some you didn’t. A variety of bodies dancing against each other, a few couples heavily making out and no one seemed to care. The atmosphere exhaled ecstasy, every single person in the place feeling hazed and reckless – as it should be after a mission like that. Basically, another one of Tony Stark’s typical parties.

You’ve had a crush on Bucky since day one. The first second you laid your eyes on the beautiful, tall soldier you knew a dangerous sparkle was born inside of your core. It was something about the way his steel blue eyes burned through your skin, just enough to leave you craving his touch. The man was assigned to teaching you for the first few months and saying his presence drove you insane was an understatement.

Bucky’s hands travelled your body as your hands found his hair. Every inch of your skin was on fire, and you have no shame to admit this is the first time you ever experienced a sensation like this. It felt like you were the only people in the room and you did your best to remind yourself about how your other teammates (and such) were present and probably wouldn’t enjoy watching you kissing your mentor.

You couldn’t tell how much time you spent dancing with him – or how it started, in the first place. It could be minutes, hours, days, years that you spent swaying your hips against his.

“Are you going to tease me all night long, doll?” the soldier finally spoke, his hot breath hitting your face. His eyes were now a dark shade of blue, filled with lust and hunger.

“It depends on what you’ll do about that” you couldn’t believe the words that just left your mouth. Since when were you this challenging? This confident?

His big bands gripped your waist even tighter, knuckles going white as you bit your lip. Bucky pulled you closer to him, your lips almost touching.

“You’re about to find out” he whispered dangerously in your ear as his hand found your arm. You gulped apprehensively, it was your first time seeing Bucky in this state and a dark part inside of you ached for more. He gripped your arm as he dragged you out of the dance floor, looking for somewhere quieter.

In some way you ended up in Tony’s bedroom – the only off limits area in the whole building. If Stark ever finds out that you and the Winter Soldier decided to use his bed for unholy reasons his forehead vein might explode.

Bucky pinned you against the wall, his much larger frame pressing hard against yours as your lips sealed together. Your head felt dizzy from the high of the moment, a moment you daydreamed about for the longest time. The usual sexual tension between the both of you finally burst and took over your actions.

Barnes’ lips found your neck as you let out a quiet gasp. Your hands tangling his hair as he pressed open mouthed kisses all over your collarbone, making you bite your lip harshly. You tugged at his brunette hair earing a growl in response:

“Do it again” he was now facing you, plain desire in his expression. You obey him, tugging once again his dark hair.

He picks you up and leads you to the bed, but not before whispering a quick “good girl” to your ear. Bucky’s raspy voice could send you over the edge alone – but you’ll let him find that out later. His quick hands unzipped your dress as you slipped out of it painfully slowly, feeling his wild eyes on your skin. His plump lips let out a low moan when he saw you weren’t wearing a bra - or panties.

“Fuck doll, you’re so beautiful” the soldier said, tracing love bites that would be difficult to hide in the morning from your collarbone to your hips. You wondered why you waited so long to make a move and, little did you know, Bucky was thinking the exact same thing.

Your breath hitched in your throat when spread your legs serenely, like he had all the time in the world to admire your anatomy. The dark haired man pressed light kisses to your inner thighs, steel eyes never leaving yours. You whimpered pathetically receiving a hoarse laugh from Bucky.

“You’re that eager, huh? Might as well do it alright” he bragged. As you were about to sassily respond, his mouth found your core making you cry loudly.

His tongue sucked your clit harshly, making your hands tangle in his brown locks. Your lungs were on fire, your body completely losing control because of him. Your legs started shaking as he grasped your thighs – which would probably leave marks and it turned you on even more. His mouth licked your juices as a familiar knot appeared near your stomach.

Bucky pressed a metal finger to your entrance earning a loud whine from you. His mouth on your clit and his cold digital were a heavenly contrast you had never experienced, such a delightful sensation you never felt before. He hoped he would be ruining other boys for you and that you belonged to him, and only him. Needless to say, Barnes’ prayers were, for once, granted to him directly by the Gods.

You pulled his hair even tighter, earning a groan from him which created a different kind of vibration. Letting out a cry, you did it again. The pulsations were almost sending you over the edge and Bucky seemed to notice that, given the fact he pulled away almost instantly, making you whine pitifully.

“No doll, I’m not gonna let you cum like this” he kissed you harshly, making you taste yourself “we’re gonna do it properly, gonna make you cum on my cock” he added.

You shivered as he started taking his clothes off, piece by piece. Taking a good moment to absorb the tall man’s existence, how his muscles were ripped and his scar was lovely, you salivated. His beauty strikes you as he pumps himself, pre cum spilling from the red tip.

His gaze travels your face, as looking for consent. You eagerly nod as he teases the angry head of the soldier’s cock on your clit, making you both moan, creating a stunning melody of such filthy sounds. When he presses himself against your entrance, you gasp.

Bucky enters you slowly, painfully teasing you. You let out a broken cry as he stretched your walls, it felt like your whole body was set on fire and you loved it. You craved his every inch, his every moan and everything he could give you. You craved Bucky like no one else.

His thrusts got deeper by the second you scratched his back, making sure he would have marks on his body in the morning. The soldier’s moans were profanely striking and at this very moment you felt the most unholy: fucking your mentor who way old for you like your cunt belonged to him (and now, it did) – you loved every second of it.

The sight alone of his throbbing member buried deep inside of you was enough to make you let out a loud cry. Bucky’s flesh hand gripped your neck just hard enough for you to enjoy it as his metal fingers found your clit. Your walls squeezed him tight; he lifted one of your legs and put it on his shoulder. Anything to go deeper, faster; anything to make you cum around him.

“Come on, doll. I know you’re close” he whispered in your ear “Cum for me, cum around my cock baby” he added, placing his metal fingers on your clit.

Your eyes squeezed shut as you gripped the sheets soft fabric, the filthiest sounds leaving your mouth. To Bucky, you looked ethereal like this. You were so close, so close.

“Look at me, (Y/N)” his hoarse voice made you open your eyes. “I want you to look at me when you cum”

With that, you were sent over the edge. Chills travelled your whole body as he still pounded against you, his thrusts getting sloppier by the moment. Just when you reached your high, Bucky quickly pumped himself to come on your tummy, one hand still stimulating you.

You were both sweaty messes when you finished. Smudged make up, untidy bed and dirty bodies was all you could see and feel. Stroking your hair, Bucky whispered loud enough for you to hear it clearly:

“You’re mine now, hope you’re aware of that”

You grinned. You were his, and you were very aware of that.


End file.
